Details and Conceptions
by alethea.1hazel1blue
Summary: Two years after the Last Guardian, Artemis thinks Holly finally wants to take their relationship to a new level. Rating subject to change. Will be updated weekly. Please leave comments and constructive criticism. BE AWARE: THE RATING HAS CHANGED!
1. Prologue: Bronze skin and sad eyes

Artemis's slender finger traced the rim of his teacup which was steaming with half-finished earl grey. His eyes did a subtle to and fro between the small cafe table and his companion sitting directly in front of him. It was a strange thing being in such a public place with her without a disguise or need to be on edge. She looked content with her feet tucked underneath her, curled up in the manner which felines most prefer. She was nursing her own cup of herbal tea close to her chest. She wore casual attire. Just a loose fitting cardigan over a tank-top and some worn jeans. It was a warm day in Haven City and she seemed to be soaking up the sun in a most pleasant way. She looked out into the distance with a pensive expression of ease; as if quietly contemplating the universe. Her long auburn hair was pinned up in a messy bun. Loose strands fell around her pointed ears and floated carefree in the air. There was a comfortable silence that had settled between them after a brief conversation when they had first arrived.

She seemed to be in no hurry to fill the air between them with idle words. Artemis too felt no inclination to do this. So they sat, lost in their own thoughts, she, a million miles away, while Artemis's pursue only extending to a couple of feet in front of him. And there was much to contemplate of this beautiful creature before him. What she meant to him he could hardly put into words. While it had only been a couple of years now since their last adventure, if one could venture to call it that, it seemed like this feeling had taken root ever since they first met. A couple of years ago was when the possibility of such a relationship blossoming between them had first been deemed conceivable in his mind. It also seemed, for the first time, that this had occurred to her as well. There was an easy transition. Nothing rushed, nothing confessed boldly. Just passive acceptance of this revelation.

Artemis mused that the outcome of a bold proclamation on his part would have been most disastrous and amusing, in retrospect of course. He was not a romantic nor cared for such useless frivolous decorations of the truth. He found such elaborate demonstrations only useful for deceit. He preferred to be tactfully upfront about his emotions nowadays and take whatever outcome came of them upfront as well. When he made his intentions with her clear there was an initial shock of course, due to the circumstances they found themselves in. Maybe he was a having post-traumatic stress disorder symptom by developing these feelings for her. Maybe he subconsciously transferred his gratitude to a much deeper emotion and fancied himself to have feelings that weren't genuine. At any rate, to be so frank, she rejected him. But not without giving him a ray of hope. For she had long felt that there was something much deeper behind his regard for him. She wanted his feelings to be genuine as much as he wanted her. She, however thought she was doing a noble thing by making him wait.

So they played this waiting game for two years now and Artemis could almost bare it no longer. She had brought him here and she seemed so far removed now that they were together. It had seemed over the video call that she was eager to see him because she had some important message to covey. When the time had come though, she only danced around the subject and maintained the topic of conversation on painfully superficial topics as though they were strangers. Artemis frowned, was this the message she wanted to give him? That maybe that's all they were ever going to be? Despite everything? Was she distancing herself from him? His brow furrowed further. What is she playing at? he thought as she glanced over and gave him a toothy smile. Her eyes were gleaming with seduction and their aura was enchanting.

Artemis felt played. She was dangling herself just close enough to almost touch then withdrawing herself. This had been going on long enough. If this was a test he had to know if he had passed or failed. He could wait no longer lest he might go insane.

"Holly," he breathed, almost afraid to break the silence, "why are you doing this?" he seemed almost grieved, his brow furrowed further still. "I can't take this anymore."

"Artemis," she smiled knowingly. "we don't need to discuss this right now, let's just enjoy this moment, this place. This feeling. Why rush?"

"I wish I had all the time in the world to go on every limb of thought that every instance gave me, but you know, you know time is indispensable to me; I'd rather spend it wisely."

"And what, good sir," she said mockingly, "do you consider wisely? Studying me like a rare element? Or making money that will wither sooner than you do? No, I think a better employment is to spend it in the now."

"I'd like to spend it in the now, I'd love to enjoy this time we have and prolong it as much as I am capable, but you waste it all away by making me wait. It's torture, Holly, if you don't tell me now what you know I need to hear I'm afraid when you do it will be too late to enjoy anything." pleaded Artemis. Holly looked stern for a minute. She shifted her position and looked for the first time since they arrived deep into Artemis's blue eyes. She looked puzzled, she bit her lip and frowned.

"Am I tormenting you or are you tormenting me?" she asked more to herself than anyone else. "For you two years may seem like a long time, but to me it is hardly enough time to determine one's true intentions."

"Is that what you've been doing this whole time? Evaluating the depth of my love for you?!" Artemis's countenance took a gravely ill form. "Do you really distrust my judgement that much? Do you still think me some love-struck child with no discernment between infatuation and true deep-rooted love? Is that what I am to you? A child? I see know, the depth of your indifference. You test the waters to see if you should even meddle in them, as if you were only going to take a slight dip and would not do so if they were going to trouble you so much. Am I too much trouble for what I'm worth?"

Holly could not form words fast enough to amend her false step. She opened her lips and let them close; there was a lump in her throat that would have prevented any defense her brain could come up with from being said anyway. She felt the undeniable urge to throw up and cry. The more his indignation arose the more she felt like she was drowning.

"Thank you, madam for being so clear. I apologize for taking so much of your time." he said with a facade of cool indifference. With that, he took the blazer he had been wearing from the back of his chair as he stood up and made to leave. He did this quickly, throwing some money, not even bothering to check how much, on the table and strided to the door, not bothering to take a second glance at her. Holly was left shell-shocked. What had just happened?


	2. Chapter 1: The Prelude to a Kiss

Artemis loosened the tie from around his neck. He walked exhaustively to the ensuite bathroom of his hotel room. He untucked his shirt and took off the tie entirely. He rotated his neck around and felt the bones crack. He needed a hot bath right now. He was emotionally drained and not looking forward to the marathon of business meetings he had scheduled for the morning. Today had been his day off and it had turned out more miserable than the next day sounded. He started unbuttoning his shirt as the bath filled. Hot steam started inundating the room, filling his lungs with its cleansing power. He made quick work of the rest of his outfit; letting it drop on the cold tile. He sunk into the hot water and sighed. This momentary physical relief allowed him to let go, if for just a moment, his mental and emotional strain.

He let his head tilt back, chin pointed up to the ceiling. His stress melted into the bath. He didn't want to think right now. He just wanted to feel. Feel the silky smooth water around his overworked body. He was so relaxed his ears refused to register the sound of a window opening and closing and a soft thud of a body dropping onto the carpeted hotel floor. So much for constant vigilance. Had Butler been with him he would have already knocked down the door to Artemis's room and had the intruder on their back and his foot over their head. But alas, the bodyguard had retired from his post, trusting Artemis could make wise decisions now that he was older, like cutting all underworld ties that might put him at any danger.

The thud had been rather small though, so only a very trained ear specifically listening for suspicious sounds would have picked it up anyway. Oblivious to this, Artemis began composing a little symphony to accompany his current mood, it was soft and sad and heartbreakingly beautiful. He let the imaginary notes carry him away. The intruder meanwhile examined the scene around the room. It was surprisingly messy, taking into consideration who was residing in it at the present moment, there was books piled up on the desk, various notes sticking out of them. There were several ties strewn on the hotel's expensive furniture. They looked like they may have been contenders to be worn today but had undoubtedly lost. There were several items that looked like technology of the future; certainly worth millions, and no doubt the reason for his stay in Paris. She fought her instinct of taking a closer look and continued to stalk the room for the object of her affection.

She blinked a couple of times to readjust her night vision and continued to the only source of light in the room. No longer caring if she was discovered or not, she strode purposefully towards the door. She could hear, as she got closer, the sound of water swishing about and his voice humming slightly. She paused as her hand was about to grip the doorknob. Maybe she should wait. He was obviously not in a position to be having any sort of conversation right now and she shouldn't even be here. But no, if she didn't do it now who knows what other opportunity she might have before what they had was irreparably lost forever.

Still she hesitated, maybe she was being too hasty; who's to say he would still even want her after she'd humiliated him like she had? They had to be on an even playing field then. She thought as she heard the water swish once more. She smiled wickedly at the idea. Arty had to listen to her, and she had a way to ensure that she would have his complete attention. With one swift movement she unzipped her suit and removed the one piece. It was showtime


	3. Chapter 2: Inches and Water Drops

Chapter 2: Inches and Water Drops

Her breath was already erratic as she turned the thin delicate doorknob. She could feel her heart about to break out of her chest, there was a flutter in her stomach as her palms broke out in cold sweat. Suddenly her senses were flooded with the steam and the heat that spilled out of the bathroom and it took her eyes a little while to adjust. Now she didn't feel so naked, the steam took her into its warm embrace. Her body responded to the change in the environment; it seemed to demand attention and protection all at once. Goosebumps mushroomed on her bare skin. Her nipples hardened and she fought the instinct to wrap her arms around herself. The excitement was causing the moisture between her legs to grow. Her eyes found her target. He looked as though he was just waking up from a long sleep.

His eyes were soft and out of focus. When his gaze caught hers there was a moment of confusion, disbelief and awe that, as he was shaken out of his reverie, became more of desire.

Artemis had seen a lot of things in his life, beautiful things, and wonderful things, powerful and incredible things. But they all paled in comparison to the sight that suddenly filled his vision. He hadn't looked up when she first opened the door or when she started walking toward him. So when he actually did and she was already standing so close to him it shocked him into silence. His reason and good sense fell entranced by her naked beauty.

There was a moment of silence.

And then, "Artemis," she breathed. He was caught between getting out and staying hidden in the safety of the water. He was so caught off guard that even his great big mind didn't know how to react. She gave him a coy smile, as if inviting him to look. Her right hand was crossed in front of her midsection, holding her left arm's elbow. She looked at him as though she were expecting something. Her eyes were playful all of the sudden, the nerves she'd felt at the door had evaporated. She let the hand that was holding her elbow slide down slowly.

She was presenting herself before him, fully open, uncovered, and willing. There wasn't a speck of makeup on her pretty face, her hair was down, tickling her shoulders and down her chest. She was raw and natural. Artemis stood. Without a warning, he was out of the bathtub and facing her too. His pale skin was still tingling with the heat of the water. The air in the bathroom, though warm and humid, made a chill run through his body. He shivered, but for entirely different reasons. His coal black hair was wet at the tips and they clung to his neck, randomly sending water droplets down his back.

They stood face to face. Both naked and aroused but only looking in each other's eyes. Their height difference made it so that Holly had to crane her neck up and Artemis had to slump down, but the intensity was the same. Artemis was the first to break. He could no longer resist her being there like that. His hand went tentatively and touched her shoulder. She laughed. His hand was nearly shaking. His mouth felt dry and he swallowed loudly.

Artemis had had a total of zero sexual partners in his life. Unless of course, he counted his hand. Which he did not. Of course, he knew how it worked, the copulation, the intercourse, but he did not know how the love-making worked, in practice. "Love-making" being a term that he had used before, in writing, but never in speech. The middle-aged women and few men that read his cheesy romance novels taken into consideration when the term was used; as a businessman might take his customers into consideration when developing a new product. But, never, in his young life had he had to make himself familiar with fucking.

He was, certainly, aware of such a term. It was colloquial, just another form of referring to intercourse, a rather crude form. It made his nose wrinkle whenever Juliet used it and it made Myles and Beckett giggle if they happened to overhear it. As far as he was concerned, that's just all there was to it. He had always imagined his first sexual encounter (always with Holly) as more of a love-making rather than the alternative. But he had been wrong.

Holly wasted no time with seduction; she hardly needed to since was already quite ready from the looks of him. She hadn't really planned much past the crashing into his hotel room. She knew that the reasons for coming were far from just sex, though sex was certainly in the agenda for tonight, she wanted to clear the air first and foremost; but apparently that would be delayed until after. She took the hand that was on her shoulder and led him out of the bathroom. She would surreptitiously glance up at his face while she led him, and when they finally arrived at their destination, she made a graceful leap into the mattress.

Holly was embarrassed at the height difference, she wished not for the first time that it magically disappeared, but, she could deal. She stood on the mattress, as poise as a goddess and he couldn't help but love her. He stepped into her arms and in another time, they shared their second kiss.


	4. Chapter 3: The Sweat

The kiss quickly turned ravenous. It wasn't anything like the first one. Sparks didn't fly, but an inferno burned. Quickly, it consumed everything in its way. Artemis's body felt like it was set aflame. Her hands left a trail of fire wherever they touched him. It was purely animalistic. Whatever traces of instinct both of them shared came out in this moment. He was on top of her in an instant, dominating her small frame. He felt the need to claim her. Quickly and sloppily they continued kissing. His lips traveling down her body, wet and warm; sometimes he'd bite her instead and her body would tingle with anticipation. His teeth awakened in her the urgency that had been present earlier in her mind that drove her to come here. Her nails ran up and down his skin, anywhere she could reach. It was all she could do as it was clear who was leading here, despite her having initiating the circumstances.

Artemis could barely think, he was no longer boy genius in residence, he was reduced to needy man about to have his need fulfilled. However much he wanted Holly though, he was still a gentleman. It took all his willpower to pull away from her delicious skin and take a breath to clear his mind. It was especially difficult because Holly kept urging him on, with her not-so shy touches and just looking at her naked state in general. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, which didn't help much because he could smell her, the sweat and citrus, her arms encircling his neck. He opened them cautiously and stared straight into her big bi-colored eyes. They were out-of-focus and glazed with desire. He pressed his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes, understanding.

"Yes," she said simply. "I know." That's all that needed to be said before Artemis took her full weight in her arms and carried her to the head of the bed, push away from the bed where they'd been sitting. He lay her down delicately, like a doll. He gave her a glance over and his breath caught in the back of his throat. This was it. It was real, happening right now. He could hardly believe it. Holly looked like an angel, vaguely aware of her own holiness. He let his hands run gently over her collarbone, her breasts, the sides of her torso, her hips, down the length of her sculpted legs, barely touching her, just a suggestion of a touch on her hot skin. Holly's heartbeat quickened as goosebumps emerged in the path his hands had made. She wanted to move into his hands, to force him to grasp her, to push against her skin, but she didn't dare try.

Artemis's eyes followed his hands, after reaching her feet he raised them back up to her eyes once again, her whole body was an achievement of perfect craftsmanship, but her face was the sexiest part of her. The things that woman could do with her eyes and the noises that she made, they were what really sent Artemis reeling. He raised his lips to her neck and marked her. A signature on a contract, this was his now. His hands rose to her sides and his fingertips traced her ribs up to her breasts. He held them in his hands, almost afraid at first, then he squeezed them tentatively. He glanced up at her face, she was relaxed and seemingly enjoying this, that wouldn't do, he had to have her panting. He ran his thumbs over her nipples and watched them harden. Of course he'd seen breasts before, beautiful breasts, idealized breasts, models, paintings, anatomy books, but these two were in his eyes, the most glorious.

There was nothing very special about them. Just two run of the mill proportionally sized breasts, her nipples were larger than average, dusty pink contrasting wonderfully with her bronze skin; but other than that perfectly normal. But it was who they were attached to that made him crazy about them. These were Holly's breasts, _Holly's_. Artemis didn't think he'd ever get over it. He rested his head on her breasts for a moment, hearing the mad thump of her heartbeat, the tenderness he found there, the warmth, the softness it was all so new, and so old. He felt as if he was coming home after many years of being away.

Holly couldn't think of worse torture than what he was doing to her right now. She wanted him to take her, roughly, quickly, to end her agony, but he chose to prolong it. She could feel herself get wetter by the minute and he was barely touching her. This was not what she expected when they first started. She almost expected it to be done in minutes. She should have known better than to think Artemis would do anything like a normal man would. Artemis, as if reading her mind, lowered his mouth onto her nipple and wrapped his lips around it, his eyes looking up at her as his tongue circled it then pressing the tip against the very center.

Holly froze, her body building up the tension physically; as if his tongue had a puppet string attached to her and he could control her movements. He drew her upward and back down with just slight movements. She was shivering and sighing and he felt as though he could resonate every experience he was making her feel just by witnessing it. Then the moment was gone all too soon. His hips pressed up against her reminding them of the matter at hand. Size was the elephant in the room and now they had to talk about it. She looked down at him weary-eyed and a little disoriented from the foreplay.

Her hand grazed the side of his penis ever so slightly. Almost as if by accident, she sized him up and down, her eyes following the movement of her hand. She shrugged and open her legs wide in a not so subtle invitation. If Artemis had any blood left in his massive brain he would have hesitated. But now with her in this position it was too much. He aligned himself slightly, his legs almost giving out under him because he could feel the heat coming from her core so close and the whole gravity of the situation was almost enough to crush him. But alas, the great Artemis is not so easily defeated by mere emotions and he plunged in.

Holly was never uncertain about her ability to take him. She'd been practicing ever since the idea first entered her head. She did her research and consulted the ever-vast fairy web for such unions. She even went so far as to go into a shady part of Haven and acquire materials for her thorough study that would have made her mother blush. Human-sized dildos had apparently become quite popular as relations with the Mud People had improved, due in part to Artemis's help; so finding these items wasn't as hard or as unheard of as before. She had however underestimated his size just a little bit and the strain he was putting on her was slightly uncomfortable. But she could put up with a little discomfort given the circumstances.

Artemis was besides himself. Years, _years_ he'd been waiting for this. It was the most amazing experience of his fantastical life. Nothing could have prepared him for it, and nothing would be comparable to the feeling of finally being with the woman he loved. For a minute he felt almost guilty about his selfishness, in retrospect he should have been more careful, but since Holly made no attempts to stop him and the consent had long been given he had simply lost control and went for it. Even with all her preparations, Holly was still a lot smaller than human women so that translated into being tighter, not that Artemis would have been able to compare to anything but his hand, but to him she felt like a virgin. Or what he imagined virgins felt like. He however, made a note to ask Holly how come it was so easy for her to take him, he didn't think he'd like the answer, but he was wrong.

Even his genius brain couldn't multitask that easily in the given situation, so as his thrusting increased along with Holly's panting and moans his mind went blank, all that was active was his primal instinct of getting sweet relief. All the human-sized dildos in Haven couldn't have come close to what having Artemis inside her actually felt like. Holly was trying her best to keep the noise level down as he filled her so thoroughly she almost thought she was a virgin again. Never before had she enjoyed being with a man this much. She didn't realize it was because for the first time in her long life she was with someone she truly loved.

It didn't take much long after for Holly to lose it. Her legs tensed and began to spasm and her taut stomach was clenching as she reached her peak. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, breathing heavily. Her small breasts rising up and down as she came down from her orgasm. All Artemis had to do was get a glimpse at her beginning to finish and he was sent over the edge in a long overdue orgasm. He really had been holding back, trying with all his willpower to not cum as soon as he was inside of her for the first time. It had been the hardest thing he had to do in his life. But it had been worth it.

What to them had seemed like a magical and life-changing experience, to anyone who would have been watching it would have seemed like a routine fucking. It barely lasted quite as long as they thought and it ended quite in the same way all others end. With two sweaty and panting adults ready to crash. A little nagging feeling told Holly to get up and wake up in order to do what she really came to do but the rest of her body protested. Artemis had fallen, weak on the bed next to her and was fast on his way through the states of sleep. It would have been pointless to attempt a conversation of that caliber at this point.

With that resolved, she cuddled up next to Artemis and smiled happily satisfied, _Later,_ she thought and let the warmth of the moment, the sweat and the joy carry her to sleep.


End file.
